


Guide to the Universe Vol #369~

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [156]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Title says it all.





	Guide to the Universe Vol #369~

**Author's Note:**

> boi

Throughout the universe, there are many strange and unique species inhabiting strange and unique worlds all over the place.

This is a guide to one such species, of a kind you’ll have never heard of before...

Omakりαδst118 is a planet in the outer reaches of the East 9Laxia Galaxy of the Triplexian Astral Belt, approximately 327.9 degrees north-west-east-regend of the Astronomia Nebula Cluster. This planet is very temperamental, with violent winds battering the surface too often for most Earthern life to be able to survive, but ridiculously hot (over 900 degrees Celsius, which is a big number in Fahrenheit) heatwaves and incredibly cold (less than negative 195 degrees Celsius, one of the coldest temperatures known to man) blizzards casting over the world at any given moment. However, there is just one species on this weird planet which is able to survive very well...

Humans have not discovered this species, but one of the neighbouring (three galaxies and nineteen thousand asteroid belts away) planets has. They call the sole inhabitants of Omakりαδst118 ‘Poitarlasetsiop’ (roughly translated into the Latin alphabet). The key feature of Poitarlasetsiop (the singular form is ‘Bullshit’) is that they are small and can cling to the ground very tightly. They also stick to each other, and have round bodies with flat bases that can be sticky or slippery depending on their environment. During heatwaves, they are completely bald and white to reflect heat. In blizzards, they grow layers of fur at rapid speeds, so quickly that they immediately take up a land area the size of ten million cubic metres individually. They also turn black to absorb heat.

Every Bullshit is a slightly different shade of black or white, and they identify each other by sucking on their erogenous zones (a little glowing light on the Poitarlasetsiop’s heads which differs in colour based on the individual Bullshit’s mood). The response produced from their erogenous zone being touched depends on which Bullshit sucked it, secreting a special, unique chemical into the area to allow other Poitarlasetsiop to identify it.

They do not have eyes or ears, but rather sense everything through movement and chemical secretion. The surface of Omakりαδst118 is very chemically.

Finally, Poitarlasetsiop move around by either flying in flocks or crawling in balls. They really enjoy crawling in balls through the chemicals of Omakりαδst118’s surface. Every single Bullshit really loves balls...

So, there’s your daily dose of Bullshit! Hope you enjoyed, remember to like and subscribe for more awesome videos, and if your right hand is occupied, you’re spending time in the bathroom and your name is Simon Spier, I’m sorry I’m just referencing random books because it’s 00:15 and why am I writing a guide to the universe right now adios.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Life of a completely random made up species on a random made up planet.
> 
> Original Number- 340.


End file.
